


The Piss Drawer

by Sirisdream



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 14:38:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17184866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirisdream/pseuds/Sirisdream
Summary: Cecil had to pee





	The Piss Drawer

**Author's Note:**

> I, uh, yep. Enjoy! Lmao

Cecil worked your typical 9 to 5 in a box office job. He was diligent, hard working, and always spent long hours into overtime to finish his reports. Sometimes not moving for hours on end due to being so hyperfixated on his task.

This was a problem when things such as basic bodily functions decided to factor themselves in.

Cecil had a solution for that. When no one was looking he pulled open the bottom most drawer on his desk just a smidge. Lowering himself to dampen any sounds, the chatter of the office helped to quiet it more. He unzipped his pants and relieved himself. Filling the drawer a bit more as the yellow liquid escaped him.

He closed the drawer when he finished, using hand sanitizer to clean his hands and went back to work.

\---

His brother worked with him, visiting his desk during breaks and lunch hour. Otoya always packed an extra lunch for Cecil, admiring his passion: something Otoya didn't neccisarily have.

"Ne! Cessh!" He liked to shout from across the room, rushing over to give him his lunch.

Cecil had been staring at his screen in a stupor, unsure of where to go from his current position. His hands were poised on his keyboard as he was roused by Otoya's voice.

"Oh? Hey, Otoyan." Cecil stretched, his stomach growling a bit as he did so.

"Sounds like you're hungry, here." He placed the brown paper bag in front of Cecil on the desk, frowning a moment. "Cessh, can I, uh, ask you something?"

"Sure Otoyan."

Otoya watched as Cecil opened the bag and brought out a sandwich, taking a bite and smiling to Otoya.

"Can I be frank?"

Cecil nodded, noticing Otoya becoming awkward.

"Something smells like piss."

Cecil choked on his food. Otoya's eyes went wide and he prepared himself for a heimlick before Cecil raised his arm to show he was fine. He sat back up.

Otoya scrambled to apologise, "I'm sorry! Sorry! It just! The smell is kind of overwhelming. I don't know how you didn't smell it?" He drew his hands through his hair.

"No- No, I, uh, I've smelled it. I just-" Cecil licked his lips, unsure of the words. He knew the origin of the smell. This was his fault and he should have done something about it. "I'll see if anything can be done about it, okay?" They both scooted away from the desk to eat their lunch.

\---

Cecil was in his room, playing on his phone distractedly as he thought about today, when his phone suddenly rang.

"Hello?"

"Aijima, hello." The voice of Shining Saotome rang through his phone, there were some unreadable undertones to his words.

Cecil cleared his throat, "Yes, boss?"

"We need to talk. Are you free to come back to the office? I need to speak with you about... things." Uncertainty doused his words.

"Sure, I'll be there in a few."

\---

Cecil pulled up to his parking spot and parked. Getting out of his car he checked his phone: 7:27. The sun was beginning to set.

Looking up, Cecil saw Mr. Shining at the office's front door. Cecil ran his hand through his hair as he walked over, he had a bad feeling about what was about to happened.

Saotome dipped his head as he arrived, turning for Cecil to follow. Together, they walked in silence, through the building to where the cubicles on the fourth floor were. They continued to Cecil's desk, he felt clammy. He knew what was happening.

His bottom most drawer was open, in it, the yellow liquid sat still and steady.

"Care to tell me what the HELL this is?" Shining shouted, his eyebrows furrowed in disgust.

Cecil gave up hope on continuing his job at that moment, he met Saotome's eyes, a grin playing on his mouth.

"That there, Sir, is a piss drawer. When I have to piss, I piss in the piss drawer."

"Are you trying you be funny?" Rage slowly built up on Saotome's face.

"No, Sir. I'm just telling you things straight, and by straight I mean piss." Cecil walked over to the drawer, delerious. "I can demonstrate how it works, Sir." 

"That wont be necessary, Aijima." His words were strangled, Cecil could see the veins in his forehead.

Cecil gave a mental shrug and unzipped his pnats anyway, he pulled out his dick and squatted over the drawer, pisssing in it one last time before his life ended.

"FIRED!" Saotome shrieked, "Get out of my SIGHT!" His hands were fists as he rushed to Cecil and lifted him by the shirt, Cecil's dick a-swingin'.

Cecil's eyes widened as he continued pissing on Saotome's gray tuxedo. "Oof." He said the ever cursed word. Here his life would end, he decided. "Yeet me out the window, dad."

And Saotome did just that, sending Cecil crashing through the reinforced glass and into the sun.

Saotome turned around to see Ranmaru, who had arrived to see what the noise was about. This whole debacle has aroused him and he had been standing behind a desk, quietly jerking off. At the sight of Shining Saotome, however, he lifted his dick and pissed a rainbow for his fallen comrade, throwing himself out the window as well.

**Author's Note:**

> I still dont know what I wrote, this was going to be a genuine story but it became a shit post and im not mad about it. Lmao


End file.
